black_blood_alliancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Swiftkill
(Na razie nad tą stroną pracujemy, proszę czekać) |-|Klasyczne BBA= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ |-|Reeboot= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ |-|Short= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Swiftkill '''jest jedną z głównych bohaterek '''The BlackBlood Alliance.' ' Wygląd Swiftkill to chuda wadera o bordowym umaszczeniu, gdzieniegdzie ciemniejszym. Na pysku, brzuchu, wypełnieniu uszu i tylnych łapach ciemno - kremowym. Jej oczy są zielone, natomiast pod nim znajdują się znaki typowe dla Czarnokrwistych o tym samym kolorze co oczy. Kiedy wpada w furię, oczy całe się świecą na zielono. Charakter Ma trudny charakter. Dla niektórych lub dla tych, których nie chciałaby znać może być niemiła, lecz dla tych, których zna może być miła. Czasem może też odrzucić swoje społeczeństwo, ale to wtedy gdy jest wkurzona lub jeśli ktoś ją uraził. Historia Po dołączeniu do Inarii zaciągnęła się do Elitarnej Gwardii, gdzie awansowała na stanowisko kapitana. Jak sama powiedziała, była najmłodszym Czarnokrwistym wilkiem, któremu udało się to osiągnąć. Przywódcy Whitewind i Greyback, ku niezadowoleniu ich córki, Rapier, chcieli mianować Swiftkill Alfom. W czasie Wielkiego Polowania, celebrowaniu Inraiańskiego długotrwałego spokoju, Rapier kazała swoim zwolennikom zaatakować i zabić młodą Czarnokrwistą. Pomimo tego, że Swiftkill była sama, pokonała całą czwórkę. Podczas kiedy zielonooka walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami, Rapier zakradła się do legowiska Imka i Avie - jej młodszego rodzeństwa. Chwilę po niej do legowiska wpadła Swiftkill, która kazała jej się wynosić. Rapier jedynie jej oznajmiła, że "nie skrzywdzi ich", jednak po chwili próbowała zabić szczenięta. Wtedy w Swiftkill po raz pierwszy zbudziła się furia. Zaatakowała waderę i w szale, nie wiedząc kiedy zabiła szczenięta. Po tej krwawej masakrze, chcąc zabić Rapier, ta podziękowała jej i powiedziała, że wykonała za nią całą brudną robotę. Wadera nie wiedząc co zrobić, położyła się obok szczeniąt, płacząc i po chwili zasypiając. Niedługo potem obudziły ją zęby wbijające się w bok oraz krzyk Whitewind. Greyback, nie chcąc nawet jej wysłuchać, kazał zabić swoim poddanym zielonooką. Po chwili zrozpaczona Whitewind kazała im przestać oznajmiając przy tym, że "sama się tym zajmie". Kiedy już chciała skoczyć i wbić swoje kły w kapitana, Bloodspill powstrzymała ją. Chwyciła Alfę za kark i przerzuciła nią brutalnie przez polanę grożąc, że porozrywa wszystkich na strzępy, jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał skrzywdzić Swift. Wraz z Bloodspill na polanę przybyli wszyscy Czarnokrwiści. Niektórzy prosili Alfy, by wysłuchali wersji Swiftkill, jednak wszystko na próżno. Pewnego dnia będąc w szkółce dla dużych szczeniąc Graban - nauczyciel klasy Swiftkill powiedział, że ma dla nich zadanie. Zadaniem tym było w parach upolowanie zwierzyny większej niż mysz. Graban podzielił ich na grupy. Akurat Swiftkill była z Blood. Bloodspill powiedziała, że pokaże jej coś i zaprowadziła ją do gniazda z jajkami. Po dotarciu Swift zrobiła quiz o tym, "do kogo należą te jajka". Ciekawostki * Według ostatnich stron Klasycznego BBA, nie miała bardzo przyjaznych kontaktów z Nightrun. * Swiftkill jest jedynym Czarnokrwistym, który został pokazany w Klasycznym BBA pod wpływem Furii. * W późniejszych pracach Kay Fedewa przedstawia ją ze znakami Bloodspill. * Inni pieszczotliwie zwracają się do niej "Swift". * Według wielu fanów, Swiftkill po wydarzeniach z przeszłości ma uraz, i nie chciałaby posiadać szczeniąt. * W pierwszej wersji Klasycznego BBA utworzonej w 2005 roku przez Kay Fedewę Swiftkill miała na pysku, brzuchu, wypełnieniu uszu i tylnych łapach kolor biały. Cytaty Z Klasycznego BBA: - "Po tym wszystkim Inaria nie zapamiętała nas jako Elitarnych Gwardzistów... lecz jako Czarnokrwistych". - Swiftkill, opowiadając swoją historię posłańcom Whitewind - "Proszę, Nightrun, ciotko Fairstep - szkoda słów. Niech Warbound poprowadzi wszystkich na północ". - Swiftkill do Nightrun i Fairstep - "Muszę poukładać swoje myśli". - Swiftkill do Bloodspill Z Krótkiego BBA: - "Więc... Co wiesz o polowaniu?" - Swiftkill do Bloodspill - "Za późno, chować się!!" - Do Bloodspill, Cricket i Tripa - "Hej, nie dąsaj się. Wiem gdzie można znaleźć langusty. Wielkie langusty!" - Do Trip'a i Cricket pocieszając ich Z Nowego BBA: - "Mamo... Słyszysz mnie? Modliłam się. Tak, jak mi pokazywałaś. Czy Bóg jest teraz z tobą?" - Swift do swojej umierającej mamy - "Wróć na drugą stronę rzeki, gdzie jest twoje miejsce". - Swift do Cricket - "Bycie licznym może sprawić, że będziesz odważny, ale nie inteligentny!" - Swift do hien, które nią gonią Galeria |-|Klasyczne BBA= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Swiftkill sheet color fix by kayfedewa.jpg Swiftkill.jpg BBA Okładka.png 835795Swiftkill.png 20.jpeg Bba poster by kayfedewa.jpg |-|Reeboot= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Swift drawing by kayfedewa-daltywy.png Swift studies by kayfedewa-d8eos0a.png Swift draws by fablepaint-daqt67l.gif Bebeh swiff by kayfedewa-d9arqpm.png Swift and blood run by kayfedewa-damf5od.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill running in Inaria.png Bloodspill and Swiftkill walking in a valley.PNG |-|Short= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ E5e37774b72098e44ef7f2badd9cc9c3.jpg A bba wolfpile by kayfedewa-d7xoqka.png Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Czarnokrwiści Kategoria:Czerwoni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywi